When The Lights Go Out
by ILive4Irony417
Summary: It was Brittany's idea. If anyone were to ask Kurt how he ended up in the back of some club with some guy that he probably didn't know, he would tell you it was all her idea. Kurtbastian, mentioned Klaine.


_2:13 am_

* * *

It was Brittany's idea. If anyone were to ask Kurt how he ended up in the back of some club with some guy that he probably didn't know, he would tell you it was all her idea. She was the one who heard of this place. She was the one who brought it up to the New Directions, and she was the one who said she knew a guy who could get some good fake ids for those either not 18, or who wanted to drink.

Who knew that, that guy was Sebastian Smythe? Or that he would think it was a good idea to bring the Warblers too?

Clearly Kurt needed to get smarter friends, or learn to say no to a bad idea. A new club in Columbus didn't seem like such a bad thing, but it was. The clubs motto was, "Who are you really, when the lights go out?"

The place was huge. There was a raised section off to the side with some tables and booths, the bar was huge, and very well stocked. He was actually having a great time until it hit 1 am. Lights out.

You couldn't talk unless it was an emergency. If you could disguise your voice enough, then whispering was okay. The staff would come by wearing glow-in-the-dark shirts and randomly move everyone around. You didn't know who you were with, and before they turn the lights back on at 4am, the staff comes back out and moves everyone again. Three hours of dancing with complete strangers, but it was okay because they couldn't see you, couldn't judge you. You could be whoever you wanted, whoever you really are.

Kurt was pushed into a random body, back pressed against and hard chest. Arms were wound around his waist. He wanted to break away, but for once decided to go with it. Know one would know. He moved his arms behind him to wrap around the stranger's neck loosely, threading his fingers through the hair at the nape of the man's neck.

The music started to play again. It started out as gentle swaying, leading to the arms lowering, and hands gripping his hips. Kurt started to shimmy his hips in time with the beat pumping through the speakers and pounding in his chest. The faster the music, the more they pressed together.

He didn't care that he looked more feminine than all the males he knew. He didn't care that some of his friends would be appalled by his lack of modesty. He didn't care that Blaine didn't think he was sexy, because the man behind him, whoever he was, certainly did judging by the bulge Kurt can feel pressing against his backside.

The dancing kept getting raunchier, with every passing song, until they both couldn't take it anymore. Kurt turned to face his mysterious dance partner, and soon felt lips on his. It took a few tries to correctly find each other's mouths in the dark, but once they did, they could barely bring themselves to stop long enough to breathe. Hands found their way to pants zippers, when the stranger reached out to grab one of the passing staff. He whispered something, and soon they were lead to a back hall. There were a few small lights lining the hall. Enough to show you where you were going, but not enough for Kurt to see who he was with.

They were taken to a room. The music wasn't as loud, but you could still feel the beat vibrating through the floor, and walls.

"This is one of the private rooms we have. Glow-in-the dark condoms are by the left of the bedside. You are the first to use this room, so you are the first to use the new bed. We trust you to act responsibly and wrap up. If you don't, then that's on you. When you finish whatever you're gonna do, press the red button on the wall, and a staff worker will escort you back to the main room. Have fun, and remember the rules. These rooms aren't soundproofed."

For a second Kurt was nervous. He didn't know if he wanted to take this that far. He was in a relationship, a very stable relationship. The man reached over and pulled Kurt close. Kurt didn't even have time to react before he was having the breath kissed out of him. He couldn't stop himself from just giving in. It felt good to give up control. It felt good to not have to pretend to blend in to let others shine. He likes to finally be the one taken care of, and not the one taking care of everyone else.

If anyone were to ask, it was Brittany's idea. It was because of her brilliant, and half-baked plan that led Kurt to having sex with a random stranger from a club in Columbus, that he would probably never see again. It was her idea that led him to cheating on his long term boyfriend, and for some reason, he couldn't be bothered to care. It was his night to feel special, and it's not like anyone will know.

* * *

_3:58 am_

They were escorted back into the main room in time for everyone to be mixed around again by the staff. The lights were raised, and Kurt's vision swam after seeing nothing but darkness for hours. He could see some of his friends in the crowd, all in various states. He's pretty sure that he wasn't the only one cheating.

Cheating. The thought didn't sting him as much as he thought it would. He felt guilty for doing that to Blaine, but he's kind of glad that he did. He realized that he felt more passion, and more appreciated with someone he didn't know than he ever did with Blaine.

When he finds his boyfriend, he's going to do something he should have when they went to Scandals. He's going to break up with Blaine. They may have loved each other once, or it might have just been the idea of each other that they loved. They made better friends, even though as friends Blaine still hadn't respected him. Blaine wasn't a bad guy, but there were some issues buried deep in his mind that Kurt doesn't know about. Issues that should have been sorted out before he started dating. Kurt wasn't there to take care of him all the time. Maybe things will work out eventually, but the chapter in his life that involved being with Blaine like that has ended, and if anyone were to ask, he'd say it was all because of Brittany.

Walking towards the exit to wait for everyone else, he felt something crinkling in his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper. The man must have slipped it in when Kurt wasn't paying attention. Maybe he would meet the stranger again. He opened up the paper and nearly dropped it. Oh, shit. Kurt took a deep breath and tossed the paper out as he exited the building. It's not like he needed it. He already had Sebastian's number.

He was definitely blaming Brittany for this night if anyone were to ask.

* * *

**I know I haven't posted anything in awhile. I've been working on some original fiction, and some prose for a contest. I'm also in the process of moving to another country for school. I have recently been inspired by some authors on here, and about 10 songs that I'm using for titles to this little series I'm gonna working on now. This is the first part in The Dark!series. I'm going to do one of these for everyone who went to the club. There will be a total of 28. I'm going to work on Blaine's next. It will be titled "If It's Wrong" It won't outright bash him, but it is also not entirely Blaine friendly.**

**Tell me what you think, and if you want to know what songs were used, then send me a message. =)**


End file.
